twilight
by SchizophrenicLolliPop
Summary: Hey, Bella?" Emmett called. "What are you doing? Who's that? Why does he look like Edward? Bella?" I know cnafusing right? well now i need a little help. any ideas?
1. Chapter 1

I was really early, the only student in the parking lot, when I stepped out of my black Ferrari. I was back in Forks for the first time in sixty years. I knew that eventually I would have to come back here, face the pain, but I didn't want to. I prolonged coming back, so I could stay whole. But I felt more whole here than any other place in the world; the pain had finally ebbed, dulling to a mere ache. I know, being a vampire I shouldn't feel any pain, but I did. I can feel other people's pains internally, but mine is always the worst. I can help people figure out how to live with such pain; I've had to live off my own pains and others pain for the past sixty years, why not help others with it.

I walked into the school and walked up to the man at the desk. He looked up, then back to his work, then did a double take then asked, "Can I help you with anything miss?"

"Actually, I'm new here and was wondering if I could get a map or something…" he whipped out a schedule, a map and a slip of paper.

"What's your name?"

"My name? Oh! Yes…Ummm…Isabella."

"Last name?" she eyed me sceptically.

"Ummm…" _Think, think, think. What was it?_ "Masen." _That's it!_

"Okay, here's a map, your schedule, and you need to get this signed by all of your teachers, then you can bring it back at the end of the day."

"Thanks." I walked to my fist class. I was the first one there so I sat my stuff on an empty desk and went to explore. The school hadn't changed a lot since I was last here. There were only a few teachers wandering the halls that I didn't know. They were all young. There were only a few older teachers that I did because they had taught me sixty years ago; before that stupid, fat headed, big assed vampire left me for god know what reason.

About fifteen minutes later the bell rang, signifying that class was about to start. The halls were still empty when I walked back to class. But when I entered the class everyone was surrounding the desk that had my stuff on it. I walked over, pushing people out of the way, to grab my bag and papers, when the teacher walked in. I finally pushed past all the little arrogant humans, grabbed the bag before anyone sat down, and walked to the front of the room, slip in hand.

"Yes?" the teacher asked before I could open my mouth. "What do you want?"

_That was kind of rude._ I thought as I said, "I'm new, and you need to sign this." I handed him the slip and walked away, after he signed it, to sit in the far corner of the dimly lit room. I pulled out my note book and started doodling on the cover. I drew eyes, faces, people and meadows before the teacher called the class to order.

"Class, we have a new student today," _please don't ask me to stand; please don't ask me to stand. _He walked over to my desk. I looked up at him, as he smirked. "Please stand up and tell us something about yourself."

I sighed, stood up and glared holes into the back of the teacher's head. "My name is Isabella and I like to draw." I refused to be called Bella after I found that that was causing most of my pain. Now it was either Isabella or Izzy, never Bella.

I didn't look at anyone as I sat down. That class dragged on forever. I never figured out what classes I had before lunch, I never paid attention to whom was in my class or what the class was about; I just sat there and doodled.

When the lunch bell rand I decided that I would take a drive around town. I couldn't eat so I saw no point in sitting in the cafeteria for an hour while all the humans ate their lunches. I took my personal tour around town, faster that the speed limit, and eventually found myself driving towards the meadow. I turned a sharp right and went up the dirt path. I stopped, got out and decided to kill time by walking faster than a human up towards the meadow. I was about twenty feet away when I heard a single voice speak.

"She was supposed to be here as of FIVE FIRCKEN MINIUTES AGO!! God _damn_ it." Then some mumbling that got quieter as the voice retreated.

I suddenly decided against the meadow and turned around to walk back to my car.

I was back in the school parking lot, sitting in my Ferrari, windows down, when I heard the voice from the meadow.

"YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR ANYTHING!" It paused then said in a quieter tone, "It is not my fault that she didn't come!" I felt a sharp pain in my gut. It wasn't my own. "It's not my fault she can't decide weather or not to forget us! No! It's _your_ fault!! _You_ were the one who had to leave that poor girl in the first place." The pain was getting worse by the second, almost to the point that I doubled over. I wanted to scream for it to stop. "_You_ were the one. _You_ were the one who tore her away from our family; _you're_ the one who sat in _your_ room; depressed because _you_ were the stupid ass who left her." I rapped my arms around my waist and leaned my head against the steering wheel, moaning. The pain was too much. It kept getting worse by the second, until it was too much. I used up all the energy to turn on my car and drive away. I drove as far as possible before I ran out of gas.

I was in the middle of no where, I had been driving for hours, I was hundreds of miles away, but I could still feel it. The pain. It wouldn't leave. I got out of my car and looked around. I had no idea where I was but I had to find a gas station. I sighed as I sank to the ground.

I heard a car pull up but paid no attention to it. I was trying too hard to stop from hyperventilating. The pain started to get closer, and then faded. Something soft and warm touched my arm. A hand; a human hand. I froze when the human tried to shake me a little to get my attention.

I hadn't noticed he was speaking to me until he bent down to my level. I looked into his beautiful green eyes and gasped. He had tousled brown hair that had this red-ish tinge to it, making it almost look bronze. His skin was almost as pail as mine. He looked about seventeen. My mouth hung open as I tuned in to what he was saying.

"…hear me? Hello? Miss? Can you tell me your name?" I nodded slowly. How was he not dazzled? How come I was? I didn't notice when he took out a cell phone and started to dial some numbers. "I'll be right back, okay?" I nodded again.

He walked away speaking to whoever was on the other line. I tuned in, again, to what he was saying. "…an ambulance…" I jumped up and grabbed the phone form him, flipping it shut and ending his call. He stared at me in shock.

"What d you think you're doing! I don't need an ambulance!" I waited for his reply.

"I have two, no three things to say to you. One, what are you doing out here? Two, why did you just end my call? Now they're going to send out police. And three…" he stopped as the sun peeked out of behind the clouds. He stared in amazed awe as my skin sparkled slightly. His heart rate sped up to the point where I thought it would stop. I was only wearing a white tank top, black jeans, and thong type sandals, so I had a lot of exposed skin. He looked me up and down as the sun hid again, slowly taking the sparkles with it. He blinked a few times then collapsed on me. I hadn't realized he was that close. Or that he smelt so good. I carried him to his car and put him in the passenger seat as I fished in his pockets for the keys. When I found them, I raced back to forks, windows down, and straight to the hospital.

It had been days. I was still waiting in the waiting room, pacing back and forth, hopping that he would wake up soon. I don't know why I cared so much about this human. He seemed strangely familiar, like I'd seen him somewhere before. I know I'd smelt him before. He almost smelt like…

_Don't go there! Don't think that name! This is not him and you know it!_

The nurse came in and told me that I should leave, that I wouldn't be able to see him until tomorrow. I thanked her and walked out. I had to get to school any way.

An hour after I had emitted the boy to the hospital, I had gone back for my car. I had put gas in the tank and had driven back as fast as possible to see him. I wasn't aloud to because I wasn't family, but I was aloud to stay until he woke up. So I did. But now I had to go to school and catch up on any homework that I missed.

I was too distracted the next day. I kept trying to think of whom the boy reminded of, but no one came to mind. I mean brownish-red hair, and piercing green eyes didn't seem familiar to me. But those qualities did remind me of someone; they reminded me of a certain pig headed, fat assed vampire who's name is unworthy of being spoken.

I hadn't noticed that the person in front of me had stopped, causing me to walk into him. I almost fell to the ground, until two large hands grabbed my arms and stood me up right. He didn't let go. "Bella? Is that you?"

"It's not Bella! It's—" I looked up. "—Emmett!!" I hugged him as tight as I could.

"You changed your name to Emmett? Boy, that's going to confuse me," he chuckled and hugged me back. When he let go I looked behind him to see three confused faces and one happy bouncing Alice. Jasper and Rosalie came and hugged me, Alice kind of pounced on me, and then stepped back, and Edward looked at me like he expected me to burst into a puff of smoke and disappear from the face of the earth. I looked into those big sad golden eyes for a moment, and then everything clicked.

I remembered what Carlisle had told me before they left.

_Her name was Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen_

_Edward looked a great deal like her—she had that same strange bronze colored hair, and her eyes were exactly the same color green. _

Bronze hair; green eyes. Now that I think about it, Edward and the boy look a lot alike. But that means… what if he's Edward.

My eyes widened as I compared the two.

_Oh my god._

I raced away as fast as I could, not caring who saw me. I got to the hospital in a matter of minutes, charging through the front door. The same nurse was at the front desk.

"I brought a boy here a few days ago. I need to see him, now."

"Okay, what was his name?" she asked looking at her computer.

"Edward Masen?"

"Okay he's just down the hall." She gave me the room number and I ran as fast as a human would to the room. I knocked as I opened the door slowly. He was asleep; had he ever woken up? I closed the door behind me and walked over to his bed. I watched as he slept, smiling when he reached for my hand. I took it and squeezed it lightly. The door opened behind me and six new scents drifted into the room.

"Hey, Bella?" Emmett called. "What are you doing? Who's that? Why does he look like Edward? Bella?"

I looked over to where everyone stood either string at me or the boy on the bed. Edward was looking rather confused, sad, and…jealous? No, that wasn't it.

The boy stirred and his grip on my hand tightened. His eyelids fluttered open to reveal piercing green eyes. I heard a gasp from behind me.


	2. AN

I'm sorry if my story is a little confusing right now

I'm sorry if my story is a little confusing right now. It was just this random thing that popped into my head. Ummm…I don't really know why human Edward is there; he just is. Yeah. 


End file.
